Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 13
Space Monkies, it's me again, the man I've always been, and perhaps the man I'll always be: BlueHighwind. Totally Random Thought: Why don't Philippinos live in the the Philippines? Instead some group called the Filipinos from what I assume is another island change called the Filipines have taken over and slaughtered all the poor Philippinos. This always bugged me. But not as much as the fact that the Dutch have currently have displaced the Netherlanders and the Hollandish from the Netherlands and Holland. The UN should really take care of that. Macalania (Continued) This is the most hilariously easy Cloister of Trials ever - just run forward in a straight line. Oww, my brain has oozed out of ears due to the complexity and brilliance of that puzzle. Truly a maze build on insanity. As you enter the Chamber of the Fayth, you'll find that Yuna is grabbing her newest Aeon right now, as Seymour watches. After a confrontation of nanny boys - Tidus vs. Seymour in the ultimate girly slap fight - Yuna leaves with her newest Aeon, Shiva. Shiva is the most excellent Aeon yet, and the only one you might actually have use for in the later stages of the game. She's fast, tough, and a has a brilliant offense. Plus the Ice Queen comes with a level two Black Magic spell: "Blizzara". Instantly Valefor, Ifrit, and Ixion have just become obsolete. You'll only really need to use them once more. So now that Yuna is done masturbating or whatever she does in there (yeah the guy's got a right to dream, doesn't he?) she can now rejoin your party in your confrontation against Seymour. Well time for the big battle. Let's get on with it: After the battle, Seymour falls to the ground, dead. Wait, did we just actually kill a named human character in battle? Now this is a total shocker. In nearly every Final Fantasy game I've ever played the main villain has to turn into a giant monster before we have the moral authority to kill him. Man, Seymour sucks. He shouldn't have quit his day job before trying to conquer the world. I'm still stunned. The game is only half over and the main villain is lying there, a fucking corpse, and he hasn't destroyed a single city. Man, Seymour sucks. Even Ultimecia was more successful than this. The Guado butler walks in, just as nonplussed as I am that the big bad guy has kicked the bucket. Wakka moans "What have I done?", even though he didn't do shit in my game. He cooled in the back row, while the good characters did the man's job. The corpse is lead away before he can be Sent, and the world will soon learn that our team is a bunch of traitor and heretics. Traitors and heretics, I like that. Save your game and head out of the temple. But wait, the Cloister of Trials is on backwards in this place (kooky, huh?) which means we have a puzzle to solve before we move on in this game. First run down the ice slide and grab the Glyph Sphere out of the first column you see. Next put that Sphere into the pedestal. Now push the pedestal right into a large stalactite of ice, then push it up. It will smash through another bunch of ice and slide on down to a secret lower level. Take the Glyph Sphere out of the pedestal and into a the Sphere indentation on the far left. Go back upstairs and grab the Macalania Sphere out of the new wall you just created. Bring the Sphere down to the pedestal and insert it. Push the pedestal right so it falls right under the right-most column, creating a section of the pathway. Go back upstairs and take out the Macalania Sphere from the indentation on the left wall. Carry it downstairs and insert it into the right column, creating another section of the pathway. Now go upstairs and take out the very first Macalania Sphere you see. This will destroy the pathway downstairs, but it will allow you to insert the Sphere into the central column and complete your pathway out of here. However we still have one small thing to do before we leave. Go upstairs and step on the blinking white light on the ground to move the pedestal up here. Take out the Macalania Sphere and push the pedestal down. This will free another pedestal that holds a Destruction Sphere. Go downstairs and step on the white light down there to move the pedestal here. But before you push it downstairs, you must first put the Macalania Sphere in the indentation on the left wall. Also take out the Macalania Sphere in the central column and put it in the other indentation on the left. Now push that pedestal downstairs, the ice you just created will make sure it doesn't fall into oblivion. Grab the Destruction Sphere and insert it into the only indentation not currently used - its one the left but a bit to the right. This will reveal a hidden Chest that contains a Luck Sphere. Now we're just that much closer to obtaining Anima. If you want to leave, just reorient the Macalania Spheres to the way they were two paragraphs ago. Leave the Cloister. Back in the Temple hall, the party is essentially ruined. You can't have a wedding with the groom dead and the bride a murderer. Though if you actually went through with it anyway, it would probably be the most kickass - though sick - wedding of all time. Seymour's butler is pretty pissed to see his master go (I guess he actually enjoyed all the abuse and pinecone sodomy) and he doesn't give a shit that Seymour is King/father slayer. Though the Guado guards are about as threatening as the average elementary school class, we still have to run away for some reason. Save and run down the ice path. As you head along, Guado soldiers chase after you. Since you cannot outrun them (Tidus runs like an old man) you have to fight these guys periodically. They aren't too tough, really all they can do is Summon a few Ice Fiends to mildly annoy you. Once their dogs are down, kill them without mercy. Now you have to run the whole length of Lake Macalania to get out of here. There are two ways to go: the obvious path or the hidden thin ledge on the side of a cliff. Take the cliff because its cooler and it holds a Lv. 1 Key Sphere. At the end of the road there is a Save Point. Use it and move on. In the next screen there's a Boss Fight. So get ready. Wait no, Umaro doesn't die. He just punches a hole in the ice and pushes us away to a far off land. I don't get it: we can kill Seymour, but yet we can't kill the worst character to appear in the 2D era of Final Fantasy? Come on Square, let me have my glorious revenge. Is vengeance really that much to ask? Narrator Tidus points out the insane contrivance that every member of your party survived that fall, and gives no explanation. Its that damn Wizard again, he's always out there creating Contrivances of the Plot. Not only has he saved your party from what was certainly a fatal fall, but the guy also is somehow keeping the lake water from drowning the group. Really if you don't assume that there's a Wizard, then this game makes no sense. Save your game and talk to your fellow party members. Tidus tries to lecture Auron, who answers by moving towards his Katana with leathal intentions. Seeing his painful end coming near, Tidus backs down. He goes off in a corner and pisses himself in fear. No one else has anything interesting to say. Wakka is lost in dogmatic nonsense. Rikku wants to become Lulu (its a futile quest, Rikku lacks the bust size). Finally Yuna is a little depressed that her marriage plans fell flat. She starts a long speech, but my boy Auron just can't take anymore of this crap. "Enough!", and then he gives the most badass speech I've ever heard. He even knocks Rikku down a few pegs, which is also badass. I know everybody is here to kill Sin, but Auron is the only one who seems capible of staying on topic. If it weren't for him this game would just descend into little meaningless subplots and poorly designed sidequests. Hmm, that actually reminds me of something really awful... He then moves into actively rebelling against Yevon. You see, Auron does not take shit from anybody. Not Tidus, not Umaro, and certainly not any religion. Well no matter what happens we're going to Bevelle. I like how the Hymn of the Fayth is playing for the billionth time. Well you can say a lot about this game's subpar soundtrack but at least Square knew to play the one good song over and over again. Crafty boys at Square. Once you've regained control, Save up again and open a hidden Chest that's on around the bend, hidden on the right. It contains a Lv. 2 Key Sphere. Around the next bend, hidden on the left is an Avenger. Talk to your party AGAIN then head up to meet up with Auron. Its after this that Sin pops up to cause some mischief and mayhem. No actually all Sin does is ferry us over to the next area of the game. So the ultimate source of destruction and despair has now become a mere Circle Line Ferry? What's this bullshit? Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough